Secrets Important things
by Sea9040
Summary: Liste der wichtigesten Begriffe, Charaktere und Übersetzungen zu Secrets. Bitte lest diesen Guide erst, wenn ihr Secrets bereits kennt. Ansonsten spoilt ihr euch ungewollt selbst. Der Guide wird mit jedem neuen Kapitel aktualisiert.


**Secrets – Begriffe etc.**

Da ich zu meiner größten Schande leider immer noch ewig brauche bis endlich mal ein neues Kapitel fertig ist hier eine kleine Aufstellung der wichtigsten Begriffe, Personen etc. damit ihr nicht ganz so schnell den Überblick verliert. Allerdings solltet ihr Secrets bereits kennen bevor ihr euch diese kleine Sammlung zu Nutze macht. Ansonsten könnte es nämlich sein, das ihr euch ungewollt selbst spoilt.

**Ao no Mizuumi **- japanisch  
übersetzt etwa See des Blaus  
Im Dorf der Hin war dieser See ein beliebter Treffpunkt unter jungen Paaren. Es hieß, daß ein Mädchen, das aufrichtig liebte bei Nacht am Ufer des Sees eine Muschel mit zwei blauen Perlen finden würde. Eine Perle für sie selbst und eine zweite für denjenigen, dem ihr Herz gehört.  
Die Perlen waren beinahe noch bindender als das eigentliche Heiratsversprechen. Sie waren das deutlichste Zeichen dafür, wie aufrichtig die Liebe zueinander war

**Ayuru (Nakago) **-Seiryuu Seishi  
25 Jahre alt  
einziger überlebender des Volkes der Hin  
Shogun von Kutou

**Ayuru (Rei) **- in ganz Kutou gesuchter Rebell  
Ayuru und Rei hatten abgemacht, das sie seinen Namen benutzen würde um sich in seiner Welt zu bewegen. So würde er sofort von ihrer Anwesenheit erfahren.

**Chou no Ao - **japanisch  
übersetzt in etwa: Blauer Schmetterling

**Chris **- Modedesigner von Reis Band „Revolution and the truth"

**Einosuke Oukuda **- Vater der _Byakko no Miko_  
(wer mehr über ihn und seine Tochter wissen möchte sollte bei Gelegenheit Fushigi Yuugi – Genbu Kaiden lesen. Dort erfahrt ihr die ganze Geschichte)

**Hin **- Stamm von hervorragenden und furchtlosen Kämpfer, sie sich im Norden Kutous niedergelassen hatten. Sie waren gefürchtete Gegner. Shokitei befürchtete, daß ihm die Hin eines Tages gefährlich werden könnten und ließ den gesamten Stamm an nur einem einzigen Tag ausrotten. Ayuru (Nakago) überlebte dieses Gemetzel als Einziger

**Hotohori (Saihitei) **- Kaiser von Konan und Suzaku Seishi  
18 Jahre alt  
ist in Miaka verliebt

**Kaen (Soi) **- Seiryuu Seishi  
19 Jahre alt  
kennt Rei von früher

**Kara **- Wirtshausbesitzerin in Konan  
ihre Schenke ist berühmt für ihr hervorragendes Essen

**Keisuke Yuuki **- Reis bester Freund  
20 Jahre alt  
der ältere Bruder von Miaka

**Ki **- Japanisch  
bedeutet in etwa soviel wie Seele oder geistige Kraft. Wird in vielen Kampfsportarten gelehrt. Sein inneres Gleichgewicht.  
In FY stellt es die gebündelten geistigen Kräfte der Seishis dar.  
(Argh! Ich weiß was ich meine, aber es ist so schwer zu erklären. Hoffentlich versteht ihr es.)

**Kokoro **- japanisch  
übersetzt etwa Herz/Seele

**Manju **- mit Fleisch gefüllte Hefeklöße, die sehr nahrhaft und schmackhaft sind. (Wer auf der Animagic war weiß was ich meine .)

**Matuta **- Ayurus (Nakagos) Mutter  
stammt vom Volk der Hin

**Mei-Ling **- Diener in Hotohoris Palast  
etwa 13 Jahre alt

**Meister **- Ayurus (Nakagos) alter Lehrmeister  
er unterrichtet noch heute die neuen Rekruten, die später zu Ayurus Elitetruppen zählen  
Ja, ja er hat immer noch keinen Namen , ich weiß. Kommt irgendwann aber noch

**Miaka Yuuki **- Suzaku no Miko  
15 Jahre alt  
kleinere Schwester von Tetsuya

**Mikado **- sehr beliebtes Gesellschaftsspiel bei dem Stäbchen in der Größe eines Schaschlikspießes auf einen Tisch geworfen werden. Ziel ist so viele Stäbchen wie möglich aus dem Haufen zu ziehen ohne, das eines der anderen Stäbchen wackelt.

**Nagako (Ayuru) **- Seiryuu Seishi  
25 Jahre alt  
letzter Überlebender des Volkes der Hin  
Shogun von Kutou

**Nee-chan **- Japanisch  
umgangssprachlich für Schwester

**Nuriko **- Suzaku Seishi  
18 Jahre alt  
gibt sich als Frau aus obwohl er ein Mann ist.  
ist in Hotohori verliebt

**Nyan Nyan **- Magische Wesen  
leben bei Taitsu-kun  
ziemlich quirlige kleine Mädchen

**Quinjun **- Soldat in Kutou (Söldner)  
Hüne in schwarzer Rüstung  
hat den Auftrag Yuen-Lao gefangenzunehmen und das Versteck der Rebellen auszuheben  
nahm Rei gefangen bevor er wußte mit wem er es da zu tun hatte  
sein Ziel ist es den Rebellen Ayuru, der ihn so sehr lächerlich gemacht hat langsam und qualvoll zu Tode zu foltern

**Ranui **- Soldat in Kutou (Söldner)  
ca. 2 m groß  
eine angsteinflössende Erscheinung  
im Inneren aber ein netter Kerl, der Ayuru (Rei) als eine Art kleinen Bruder adoptiert. Er nennt ihn Ayu-chan.

**Rei Yamino (Ayuru) **- Sängerin der Band „Revolution & the truth"  
19 Jahre alt  
ihr vollständiger Name lautet Revolution Yamino. (Ja, ihre Eltern haben einen etwas merkwürdigen Namen gewählt. Aber sie meinten er würde am Besten zu ihrem Kind passen.)  
hat Ayurus (Nakagos) Geburt im Traum miterlebt und ist seitdem immer wieder als Geistwesen in dessen Welt zurückgekehrt.

**Ryuuseisui **- japanisch  
übersetzt etwa Sternschnuppenspindel  
Suboshi kann diese Waffe mittels Telekinese manipulieren, da es ansonsten eigentlich ein harmloser Gegenstand wäre. Das ist es auch, was diese Waffe so gefährlich macht. Auf den ersten Blick vermutet man dahinter nämlich keinen tödlichen Gegenstand.

**Sake **- japanischer Reiswein  
man kann ihn sowohl warm als auch kalt trinken  
Warm wirkt er gut dreimal so stark wie kalt.

**Sana-san **- Matutas Großvater  
Urgroßvater von Ayuru/ Nakago  
stammt vom Volk der Hin

**Sea **- Hauptverantwortlich für den Inhalt, die langen Wartezeiten und alles andere, was diese Fanfiction betrifft  
(also known as Sea9040 and Defuncion)

**Seiryuu no Miko **- japanisch  
übersetzt etwa Priesterin von Seiryuu  
in den dt. Mangas spricht man auch von Hüterin, aber das gefällt mir nicht so gut

**Seiryuu Seikun **- Der blaue Drache  
Schutzgottheit des Westens (Kutou)

**Seishi **- japanisch  
übersetzt etwa Sternenkrieger/- beschützer

**Shogun **- japanisch  
militärischer Rang, entspricht in etwa General

**Soi (Kaen) **- Seiryuu Seishi  
19 Jahre alt  
kennt Rei von früher

**Shokitei **- Kaiser von Kutou

**Suboshi **- Seiryuu Seishi  
15 Jahre alt  
jüngerer Bruder von Amiboshi (Zwillinge)  
Freundet sich nach und nach mit Ayuru (Rei) und Ranui

**Suzaku no Miko **- Japanisch  
übersetzt etwa Priesterin von Suzaku  
In den dt. Mangas spricht man auch von Hüterin, aber das gefällt mir nicht so gut

**Suzaku Seikun **- Der rote Phönix  
Schutzgottheit des Südens (Konan)

**Taiitsu-kun **- Die Gottheit, die den vier Ländern das „Universum der vier Götter" brachte  
lebt auf dem Gipfel eines verzauberten Berges, den man nur finden kann, wenn man keinerlei böse Absichten hegt

**Tamahome **- Suzaku Seishi  
17 Jahre alt  
bis über beide Ohren in Miaka verliebt  
Ein klein (?) wenig von Geld besessen

**Tenkou **- Gottheit, die von den Hin verehrt wurde

**Tetsuya **- Keisukes bester Kumpel

**Tomo **-Seiryuu Seishi  
21 Jahre alt  
hat versucht Ayuru (Nakago) für sich zu gewinnen und ist gescheitert  
kann Frauen und ganz besonders Soi nicht leiden  
würde für die Gunst Ayuru alles tun

**Universum der vier Götter **- in japanisch: Shijin Tenchi-Sho  
das Buch um das es die Ganze Zeit geht  
im Innern treffen sich Rei, Miaka und Yui wieder

**Yuen-Lao **- einer der besten Schwertschmiede Konans  
hat sich Kutous Rebellen angeschlossen  
ist in Ayuru (Rei) verliebt obwohl diese seine Gefühle nicht erwidert

**Yui Hongo **- Seiryuu no Miko  
15 Jahre alt  
beste Freundin von Miaka

**Yukata **- japanisch  
leichter Baumwollkimono, wird meistens im Sommer getragen

**Yume no Miko **- japanisch  
übersetzt etwa Priesterin eines Traums, Priesterin der Träume oder aber auch Traumpriesterin  
Ayuru (Nakago) hat Rei diesen Namen gegeben als er noch ein Kind war und nennt sie bis heute so

**Xiao Zhun **- 13 Jahre alt  
blind  
Hat Ayuru (Rei) kennengelernt als diese sich auf dem Weg nach Kutou befand  
sie hat sich Hals über Kopf in den fremden jungen Mann verliebt und wollte ihn sogar heiraten

last Update: 07-05-27

Sea9040yahoo.de

Updates erfolgen regelmäßig mit jedem neuen bzw. überarbeiteten Kapitel.

Secrets – Begriffe etc.

Seite 6 von 6


End file.
